


I know I'm not the only one

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N knows she is just one of many not Deans only one. Or so she thinks he may have a different opinion on the matter.





	I know I'm not the only one

**A/N: First this is inspired by two things, the After School Special episode in season 4 and Sam Smith’s I’m not the only one. So yeah the beginning does have a young Dean cheating on the reader which cannonically is in character for him. But I promise it ends more happily than it begins.**

**Second anyone who reads my other one shots is probably like Scarlette another song fic?! Yeah I don’t know why either. Before starting to write SPN stuff here I had like 200,000 words of other fanfic written and never one a song fic but music is just inspiring me lately so I hope you like it.**

  
  


**I Know I’m Not the Only One**

 

Y/N was sixteen when she fell in love with Dean Winchester, and she was sixteen when he broke her heart. 

 

Dean and Sam were new to her school and were there for a couple months, something Sam told her was a long time for them. Y/N had noticed Dean of course, he was gorgeous, but she hadn’t thought he noticed her. Despite the obvious attraction he held, she would have never fallen in love with him if it weren't for Sam.

 

Her parents always put a lot of pressure on her to excel. To get straight A’s, participate in student council, captain the debate team, captain the soccer team, volunteer, and do whatever other extracurricular would help her get into the Ivy League school they had already picked out for her. No matter how gorgeous his green eyes were, she never would have made the time for a  boy constantly skipping classes, talking back to teachers (even if his comments were pretty entertaining), chasing after any girl he took a fancy too, and who didn’t even bother to open a notebook in class to pretend to take notes; except for Sam.

 

Y/N was helping with the science fair projects for Sam’s class. The kid was smart as a whip and excited to participate, but because he joined the class late he had no partner so she made sure to take extra time helping him and even arranged for him to be able to use the science lab after class as long as she was there to supervise.

 

She’d see Dean come and get him everyday after they had finished and watch Sam excitedly talk to him. Dean, though uninterested in what they were doing, couldn’t help smile just a little when Sam talked about it happy his brother was happy. Dean loved Sam completely and unreservedly, he went out of his way to take care of the kid. From the little Sam had told her of his childhood it seemed Dean always had. That was the thing that got her, that she would think about that cocky grin and bravado covering up the pain, loneliness, and fear hidden behind his eyes. Y/N wasn’t sure what he was afraid of but there was something. That hidden pain drew her like his give ‘em hell attitude and flirtatious ways could not.

 

A couple weeks into the project Dean started showing up earlier and earlier sitting in the back of the lab while Sam worked and she occasionally helped with some part of the experiment. Y/N sat next to Dean joining him in watching his brother work.

 

“You’re brother is quite something, I don’t think I would have come up with a project like this at his age. I bet he’ll win the science fair.”

 

“Yeah assuming we’re still here by then we move alot,” Dean replied watching Sam.

 

“But surely your dad with stay at least till the fair it’s only a couple months away and Sam is working so hard.”

 

Deans jaw tightened, “I’ll try to make sure we stay for that. God knows that kid is smarter than I’ll ever be.”  

 

Y/N looked at him for a long moment before answering, “I don’t believe that. You don’t like class, it doesn’t seem to interest you, and you may not have the same aptitude for certain things. But your every bit as smart, I bet it if it were something you really cared about you’d find out everything there was to know about it and you wouldn’t stop until you accomplished whatever it is that you want.”

 

He stared back at her his eyes wide and startled, “You really think so? You don’t even know me.”

 

“Yeah I really do, I …” Y/N didn’t finish the sentence as Sam called her to come look at the reaction he was observing. 

 

She bent over examining it and congratulating him. She looked back at Dean brushing a lock of hair out of her face and meeting his eyes. He gave her a lopsided grin with his perfect mouth and Y/N felt her heart flutter in her chest.

 

Things changed after that and Dean started coming every day, talking to her while Sam worked. She came to understand that in a different way he was as trapped by family expectations as she was, both of them bound to follow the path their parents set regardless of their wishes. There was never a thought for either of them that they could choose another.

 

Dean asked her out and she said yes, but her parents said no. So for the first time in her life Y/N defied her parents wishes lying about where she was going and sneaking out to see Dean. She started spending time at their motel room, where Dean and Sam lived alone while their dad was working out of town. 

 

Then one night when Sam was staying over at a friends she gave Dean everything. They were kissing on the bed his hot lips sliding over hers, hands exploring her boundaries but careful not to go too after she had told him when they started dating she wanted to take it slow. But this time when his hands stopped just short of the edge of her shirt she pulled back. 

 

“Shit, did I go too far Y/N? I’m sorry sweetheart I am trying to restrain myself, I…” Dean asked his voice rough his lips slightly swollen from kissing her. 

 

Y/N shook her head reaching down and drawing her shirt up over her head then reaching behind her and unhooking her bra as Dean’s lust darkened eyes watched her transfixed, “I don’t want you to stop this time.”

 

She leaned forward kissing him as his hands trailed up almost reverently over her now exposed skin, “You don’t have to sweetheart, I don’t want you to feel forced.”

 

“I want to Dean. I promise, I want this, I want you,” she responded and this time when his lips met hers again there was no restraint in his kiss. 

 

Dean kissed her hungrily, their clothes quickly finding their way to the floor.They were tangled together in every way possible and as she moaned his name as he filled her with pleasure. 

 

After Dean pulled her against his chest holding her close as Y/N felt her eyelids grow heavy.

 

“I should go Dean my parents will miss me if I stay here all night,” she murmured half-heartedly even as she snuggled against his chest.

 

He chuckled softly, “It’s okay sweetheart, stay with me for a bit I’ll make sure to get you home before your parents know you are gone.”

 

Y/N’s eyes close as she let herself relax into Dean’s warmth, “Okay, I love you Dean,” she mumbled.

 

She was asleep before she could feel Dean stiffen at her words. 

 

He was oddly quiet on the drive back to her house but Y/N hardly noticed as she slipped out of the car behind her house and walked around to climb back into the house through her bedroom window. She went to sleep smiling at the thought of seeing Dean the next day at school.

 

He wasn’t there at all. Sam just shrugged when she mentioned it saying Dean had skipped because they would probably be moving on soon anyway. Y/N’s heart sank a little at that but she forced a smile, they would figure something out and she would enjoy the time they had.

 

They didn’t have any time together. Dean was at school but didn’t come to the lab. He picked Sam up from in front of the school and when she came out to the impala only said a few words to her saying they had to leave to do something for their dad.

 

Y/N was confused and hurt but she pushed it down knowing there had to be a reason. She couldn’t be wrong about Dean caring for her, so there had to be a reason for this change. Maybe it was that he was leaving soon, and for the first time she worried him leaving would be the end.

 

That Friday was the science fair and she couldn’t be prouder of Sam he had done so well on his project especially on his own. The only snag was that the science teacher misplaced the scoring sheets for the judging so he asked her to run and get the extras from the lab. She rushed down to lab freezing in the open door way as she saw the room was not empty. 

 

Dean had one of the cheerleaders from the costume pressed against the lab bench kissing her hotly.

 

Y/N stood there frozen for a moment in shock before whirling and running from the doorway. Hot tears burned her eyes as she realized she knew the reason for Dean’s change in behavior. She had been very wrong about him, he didn’t care about her and once she gave him what he wanted he apparently had moved on. For the first time Y/N felt her heart break shattering into a million pieces.

 

Y/N ran straight into her teacher mumbling something about not being able to find the forms as he steadied her.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked concerned.

 

“I’m not feeling well, I’m sorry I need to go home,” she mumbled pulling herself out of his grasp and setting off running again. She found herself in the bathroom sobbing and desperately trying to pull herself together before she attempted the walk home. 

 

As luck would have it just as she was trying to slip out of school she ran into Sam and Dean heading for the Impala now being driven by a man who must be their father. 

 

Dean saw her face and for the first time since they had been together he seemed to be really looking at her, “What’s wrong Y/N? Sweetheart are yo-”

 

Y/N cut him off throwing her arms around Sam in a tight hug, “I am so proud of you Sam. You worked so hard and I am really going to miss you.”

 

Sam hugged her back tightly but as she pulled away he gave her a worried look, “I’ll miss you too. Were you crying?”

 

She smiled weakly at him, “It doesn’t matter now Sam, don’t worry about it. I have to go now too my parents have been getting suspicious about me not coming home. So I better go. Your project was great, goodbye Sam.”

 

Then without a look back she was off running again heading quickly home deaf to the calls of either brother behind her.

  
  
  
  


Y/N didn’t see either brother for many years until she was on a vampire hunt backed into a corner machete on the other side of the room. She reached behind her as the vampire closed with her trying to draw her silver edged knife before it closed with her when a machete came down slicing off its head in stroke and she was confronted with a pair of startling green eyes, and face older than she’d know him but still familiar from the way he haunted her dreams.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Y/N?”

 

Then she was caught off guard when she was seized from the ground and wrapped in a tight hug. She almost stabbed the giant clinging to her until she realized he was human and also familiar.

 

“Sam? Fuck you got tall,” she half laughed throwing an arm around him to return his hug.

 

“Yeah, I know. Y/N I never expected to see you in a place like this. Why are you here?”

 

“I expect the same thing as you vampires. Ever since I got into the life and heard of the famous or infamous depending who you talk to Winchester brothers I always wondered if it was you two. So I guess your dad wasn’t really a travelling mechanic, was he?”

 

“No he wasn’t” Dean said his deep voice sending a shiver through her he sounded much deeper than she remembered, “How did you end up in the life?”

 

Y/N sighed running a hand through her hair, “It’s a long story, want to talk about it over a drink and maybe some pie? I took care of the other two already so that was the last vampire.”

 

Dean’s face lit up with a grin and he looked so much like the boy she fell in love with it almost hurt, “Sweetheart you still know exactly what to say to me.”

 

The three of them found themselves at a bar swapping stories and catching up on life. Y/N and Sam were sitting at the table as Dean went to get the a refill flirting with the bartender as she made them. Y/N watched him, hating the little pang of jealousy she felt watching him but turned back to Sam who was watching her.

 

She forced a smile as she had once long ago.

 

“Whatever happened between you two?” he ask quietly.

 

“It doesn’t matter Sam. It was a long time ago and I was a different person then,” Y/N responded quietly.

 

“ I don’t believe you.”

 

Her eyes flicked back to Dean in time to see the bartender scrawl something on a napkin and slide it across the bar to Dean with the drinks, “And that’s my queue to turn in for the night. Unless I’m mistaken that’s her number and the time she gets off. Probably with you brother about five minutes after her shift is over. If you want a ride back to motel, I’ll give you one. If not that blonde in the corner has been eyeing you since we got in here. You don’t have to go home alone either Sam you are all grown up now,” she said with a smile walking away as Sam glanced at the blonde for a moment before following her.

 

“I can get laid any night I haven’t seen you in years,” he said catching up to her.

 

“You have my number now and I am pretty sure we’ll run into each other sometime again with us both being in the life. But I am happy for the company even grabbed a room with two beds, since I am usually with my partner Alex but she couldn’t make it out this time, you are welcome to crash with me while Dean uses your room.”

 

“I’d like that, and I did miss you Y/N just like I said I would,” Sam said smiling as they went inside continuing to exchange stories until they fell asleep.

 

When Sam woke up he found a note saying, “Sorry caught a case I had to move on.“

 

Y/N ran into them again, called them for help on case, was called in return and fell into an almost casual pattern of meeting up every month or so to work a case together. It was almost inevitable she would fall back into bed with Dean too, she never had been able to resist him. But this time she swore it would be different, she was going in eyes open and it would just be sex. 

 

Dean trailed his fingers lightly down her  bare back. Y/N had already pulled her jeans back on and was pulling on her shoes as Dean lay naked in the bed covered by the sheet, “You could stay you know. You leave half the time before I’m even up and the rest as soon as we’re done. You don’t have to run off on me sweetheart give me a couple hours and I’ll make round two worth your while.”

 

“Thanks for the offer Dean but I want to make St. Louis by night?”

 

“Got a case in St. Louis?”

 

“Not yet but I’ve only been there when I have so I thought I’d do the touristy thing and see the arch,” Y/N said pulling her shirt back on.

 

She started to get up but Dean grabbed her hand, “Then come stay with me after. I don’t mean in bed, come back to the bunker. Stay with me and Sam. I know he’d love to see you even if you two text all the time.”

 

She didn’t look back at him just pulled her hand away, “I’m not sixteen anymore, don’t do this.”

 

“Don’t do what?” he ask sitting up and staring at her back.

 

“Don’t pretend this is more than just sex to you. It never was with us.”

 

“What that’s crazy,” Dean started but she cut him off.

 

“You say that but I know. I saw you the day you and Sam left kissing whatever her name was in the lab after you’d already finished with me. That hurt then, but that was a long time ago. I’ve seen you go home with women on hunts since we’ve all met again, and I knew better than to expect different. I know I’m not the only one. I just don’t understand why you want to pretend otherwise.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed grabbing her before she had the chance to reach the door of the room, “I sorry Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t deserve you then and I don’t deserve you now I fucking know that. But I can’t let you think it was just sex, that I got what I wanted and stopped caring about you. I...you.”

 

Dean trailed off voice cracking before he continued, “You said you loved me and I wanted to say it back. I didn’t even know I was in love with you until that moment. I was scared to lose you so I tried to forget you, tried with every girl in school who’d let me. I didn’t mean to hurt you and it was wrong but I was a stupid kid trying to run away from being in love with a girl and a life I could never have. I’ve tried to find that love again and never quite managed it. Then we found you again and I was so happy to have you back but you didn’t love me anymore. So I kept doing what I had been and then we ended up in bed together again. I thought maybe you’d give me a chance to make you love me again. There hasn’t been anyone else since that not in all these months. You are the only one. You were always the only one I was just too stupid to take advantage of it. Please give me a chance.”

 

Y/N turned in his arms to look up at him, “You are wrong.”

 

“No I swear you are the only one.”

 

“No you are wrong that I ever stopped loving you,” Y/N said her lips meeting Dean’s in a desperate kiss.

 

After they broke apart panting for air Dean asked horsley, “So you’ll stay?”

 

Y/N kicked off her shoes and climbed back into bed with Dean snuggling up against him, “ Yeah I’ll stay.”

 

“Good, that’s real good sweetheart.”

 

“Hey Dean?”

 

“Yeah sweetheart?”

 

“Want to go to St. Louis with me?”

  
  


**A/N: If you like the story leave kudos, if you love me leave a comment, and if you want leave a request**

  
  



End file.
